Southern Girl
by Nikkey-Lou
Summary: When Calleigh is invited to go to her brothers wedding she takes Horatio as her partner and while they are there Horatio gets to see what his “Bullet girl” is really like.Please Read & Review
1. The Question?

**CSI: Miami**

Title: Southern Girl

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Calleigh/Horatio

Summary: When Calleigh is invited to go to her brothers wedding her takes Horatio as her partner and while they are there Horatio gets to see what his "Bullet girl" is really like.

Disclaimer: I don't' own CSI: Miami, but I do own all the unfamiliar names and people.

* * *

Calleigh sat at home daydreaming it was 8:30 and she should have been  
at work more then half an hour ago. She didn't her the door un-lock or  
open, but she did feel the hand that sat formally on her shoulder. Jumping at  
fright she braced herself for the hard cold floor. Instead the strong  
arm held her up. Calleigh opened her eyes to see Horatio's blue eyes  
looking back at her; all she wanted to do was melt in his arms. But instead she asked, "What are you doing here?"  
"Well Eric called to tell me you weren't at work yet so I came to see for my self," Horatio answered.  
"And what were you doing away from work Lieutenant?" Calleigh asked, her green eyes sparkled with mischief.  
"Taking my nephew to school, Detective, and what's your excuse?" Horatio asked not letting Calleigh go.

"I was sleeping in, and dreaming that one day my prince charming will come for me. But first could I please stand up?"  
"Sure," Horatio blushed a little from holding Calleigh.  
"Thanks, no how about we get to work," Calleigh said as she grabbed her jacket and purse.  
"After you, Miss. Duquesne," Horatio answered and opened the door.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Handsome" Calleigh stood close to Horatio, and whispered in his ear, "Or should I say Prince charming" She kissed Horatio on the check and with a little bounce in her step left him standing there thinking.

* * *

"Hey Calleigh."  
Calleigh turned around to see Tim Speedle right behind her.  
"Hey what's up?" she asked.  
"How'd you go with Angelo's gun?"  
"Oh um…I got distracted!"  
"What's on your mind Cal?" Tim looked at Calleigh in an 'I-think-I-know' look.  
"Nothing... well... nothing really important?"  
"You sure?"  
"I'm sure," Calleigh smiled  
"See ya later."  
"Yah See ya Cal."

* * *

"Duquesne?"  
"Hey Calipo." Calleigh nearly dropped her cell as she heard the voice on the other line, "Tommy, how you been," Calleigh said in her thick accent.  
"My wedding's coming up and…"  
"Where's my invitation?" Calleigh buttered  
"It'd take to long to get there!"  
Calleigh smiled, "Go on."  
"Well Angela would like you to be her maid of honor"  
Calleigh nearly fainted, "Really?" she asked in shock.  
Thomas pretended her did here that, "You will have to come over on Friday, have Saturday and Sunday to our selves, Mondays the wedding and on Tuesday we rest up after all is said and done"

"Yes sir"

"Calleigh there's just one problem"

Calleigh frowned, "What's that?"

"Who are you going to bring as your partner?"

"Well…good question" Calleigh thought until Thomas invaded her out of her thoughts.

"You could bring Horatio Caine, that boss mama said you're always talking 'bout"

Calleigh went pale white, "Oh no don't even think about it"

"Sorry Cal, I've already put him down as your partner"

"Thomas Duquesne!" Calleigh raised her voice

"Calipo calm down, I've got to get going"

"Ok, bye Tommy I'll see you Friday"

"Love you Cal"

Calleigh flipped her cell closed and headed of towards Horatio's office.

* * *

"Did I come at a bad time?" Calleigh asked as she stood against the door frame to Horatio's office.

"No I was just leaving" Yelina answered, walking pasted Calleigh in a huff.

"What can I do for you Calleigh?" Horatio looked up at his from his chair.

Calleigh sat down and started talking, "Well, it's my brothers wedding and I need to take someone with me, I don't know who but then he gave me an Idea of who to take, so I came up to see you"

"Calleigh, do you want me to go with you?" Horatio asked calmly.

"Yes," Calleigh answered as she jumped forward from her seat.

"When do we leave and how long do I need to book us off for?"

"We leave of Friday, and get back Tuesday or Wednesday"

"So I'll book off 6 days and I'll get the plane tickets"

"No Horatio I can do that!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"As well as finish a report?"

"Ok you win"

Horatio smiled

"And, Horatio?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" Calleigh smiled a warm smile that Horatio loved.

"No problem"

Calleigh left his office not worrying about the 6 days ahead.

* * *

This will probley be one of my longest chapters, hoe you enjoy it and there will be sequals. Just press that purple button in the left hand corner of the screan and review, all are welcome.


	2. With You

A/N: Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed so far they are very much appreciated.

**S/G**

Friday came around a lot faster then what Calleigh had thought it would.

"Hey come in" Calleigh said to Horatio as she opened the door, "I've just gotta finish packing my bags"

Horatio nodded and closed the door behind, walking up the passage to Calleigh's room.

"Excited?" Horatio asked Calleigh in a calm voice once he'd reached her room.

Calleigh looked up and turned her attention to Horatio who was leaning against the door frame leading into her room.

"A little, I just hate family reunions; they act like they haven't seen you in 20 yr when it's only been 6 months" Calleigh sighed and sat down on her bed.

Horatio walked over to Calleigh and sat down next to her.

Calleigh looked up at horatio, who watch as a piece of her blonde hair fell out of place, he gently place it beck behind her ear his hand coming to rest on her cheek.

"Horatio" Calleigh closed her eyes as she whispered out him name.

"Ssshhhh"

Horatio brought her face closer to his, they moved closer and closer and closer together. With their lips only inches apart, they where about to kiss, when a knock at the door interrupted them.

Calleigh rested her forehead against his; she closed her eyes, turned her head and left to get the door.

S/G

"Hey Eric what are you doing here?" Calleigh asked all surprised as she opened the door.

"Horatio asked me to come over to pick you two up so you wouldn't have to leave the hummer at the airport"

"Oh well come in"

As Eric walked in her quilt said to Calleigh.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No not at all" Calleigh smiled as Horatio came down the hall with her bags.

S/G

Calleigh followed Eric out side to where the H2 was.

"So Cal, you excited?" Eric asked from behind the H2.

Calleigh put her sunglasses on, "In a way yes, in a way no" Calleigh answered not looking at Eric.

"You ready to go Cal?" Horatio asked as him came out of Calleigh's condo and closed the door behind him.

"Yes" Calleigh replied from the front seat of the H2.

As they where driving out, Calleigh turned on the radio only to hear the start of her favourite song playing. So she started to sing along.

_The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated_

Eric turned to look at Calleigh as they got to a set of lights.  
_  
I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you  
Now that I'm with you_

Calleigh turned and smiled at Horatio, who smiled back and that smiled made Calleigh want to melt. _  
_

_You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me_

_  
Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
to you know what love feels like?_  
_Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you_

Calleigh stared out the window still singing "her" song, and thinking that her day couldn't get any better.

_Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you _

With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you

With the song over Calleigh looked at Eric who had a big smiled on his face.

"What?" Calleigh smiled back.

Eric didn't reply

"Nice voice Calleigh" Horatio commented.

Calleigh turned around and looked at Horatio a sweet smile creped along her face.

"Thank you Horatio" Calleigh blushed, and relaxed back in her seat for the rest of the ride.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought. and that song belongs to Jessica Simpson. 


	3. Boeing 747

A/N: oh my god I'm sooooo sorry it took me this long to put up another chapter. I've just been sooo very busy with my exams, oh and I've had a beta go over this so blame her if there are still mistakes and stuff.

**S/G**

Calleigh sat at the table, in the little Airport café with a magazine in one hand and a blueberry muffin in the other.

Horatio smiled at her, "You having fun over there Cal?"

Calleigh looked up from her magazine, "Yes thank you Horatio, I am"

"I'm glad"

"Calleigh"

Calleigh turned around to see Alexx and Speed coming to wards her

"We thought we'd missed you" Alexx said

"No not yet" Calleigh smiled

Speed gave Calleigh a hug, "Have fun, we'll miss you"

"I will"

Alexx looked at Calleigh, "Oh sweetie don't cry"

"I'm not up set, just happy, excited and scared"

"Bowing 747, forDarnell Louisiana is now boarding" The voice over the speaker read.

"That's us Handsome" Calleigh said to Horatio.

"You ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be" Calleigh answered she took in a deep breath and started walking towards the entrance to the plane with Horatio.

**S/G**

Calleigh sat down in her seat and looked around at where she was, "Oh my god, where in first class"Calleigh said in surprise

"Cal, calm down, ok"

"Horatio I've never been in first class before,this isa first for me"

Horatio smiled a warm smile that Calleigh just loved.

As the plane started to take off Calleigh's happy and excited face started to go all white with worry.

"You ok?" Horatio asked as he put his hand on hers

"I…um…I don't really like flying much" Calleigh bit down softly on the corner of her bottom lip.

"Come here Calleigh" Calleigh snuggled up to Horatio; he was all warm and comfy.

Calleigh soon had her eyes closed

"Calleigh?"

"Yes?"

"Youcan go to sleep if you like and I'll wake you up when we get there"

"Thanks you Handsome"

"Your welcome bullet girl"


	4. Do you love him?

A/N; Here's a nice long chapter to keep you reading.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**S/G**

"Calleigh sweet heart time to wake up" Horatio whispered

Calleigh felt Horatio's nice warm breath against her cheek.

"Calleigh where nearly there" Horatio said

Calleigh opened her eyes slowly

"I sear I only just fell asleep" Calleigh answered

Horatio smiled, "You slept for 4 hours"

Calleigh smiled at Horatio, "Promise me you'll be nice to my mother when you meet her, she's quite fuss with men I bring home"

"I'm sure your mother will think I'm a gentle man"

Calleigh playfully slapped him on the arm

"Yah I'm sure she will"

"Passengers please fasten your seat belts as we are about to land in Darnell Louisiana" The captain said over the speaker in the plane.

"You ready Cal?" Horatio picked up Calleigh's hand and put his fingers through hers to hold her hand.

Calleigh looked at their hands and smiled, "Now that I'm with you I am"

**S/G**

"We'll get the bags as soon as we find my family" Calleigh answered as she and Horatio entered the airport.

"Calleigh over here" Calleigh looked to her right to see her Brother Thomas waving at her

"Oh my god Tommy, how are you" Calleigh hugged her big brother

"Tom this is Horatio" Calleigh said introducing them

"Ah the famous Horatio Caine, Cal never stops talking about you"

"Does she now" Horatio answered a smile creeping upon his face.

"This is my fiancée Angela," Thomas said talking to Horatio

"Nice to meet you Horatio"

Horatio smiled, "Nice to meet you to Angela"

"Good to see you too, Cal" Angela answered.

"Aunt Calleigh" Calleigh looked down as she felt to little hands wrap around her legs.

"Melissa, baby how are you?" Calleigh asked as she picked up Melissa

"I'm good" Melissa answered brushing a piece of Honey Blonde Hair away from her face.

"And who's this man" Melissa asked

"This is Horatio"

"Hello" Melissa answered

"Hello Melissa how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Oh who's this beautiful baby?" Calleigh asked looking at the baby in Angela's arms

"Adam and Melaney's daughter Alannah Nicole"

"Can I hold her?"

"Oh Cause Cal you are her aunty" Angela smiled.

"Thanks" Calleigh carefully took Alannah from Angela's arms; she moved a bit but soon settled down quality

"Cal you're a natural" Tommy said

Calleigh smiled, "Thanks bro'

"Why don't Angela and I go get your bags and you and Horatio can rest" Tommy suggested

"No, no Horatio and I can get our bags" Calleigh said, "We don't need slaves"

Calleigh gave Alannah back to Angela and she and Horatio left to get their bags,

"Aunt Calleigh, can I come?" Melissa asked sweetly

"Of cause you can sweetie" Calleigh answered, taking the young girls hand.

"Aunt Calleigh?" Melissa asked once they where out of ear shot of Angela and Thomas, "How come you and Horatio aren't getting married, because Uncle Tommy and Aunty Angela are and mummy and daddy are"

"You see Lissa, Aunty Angela and Uncle Tommy love each other that's why they are getting together and so do your mummy and daddy"

"But don't you love Horatio?" Melissa asked looking up at Calleigh.

Calleigh sighed, "Well…"

"I see you're to scared to ask him if you want to get married" Melissa said finally

Calleigh smiled, and heard Horatio chuckle.

"You don't you ask him Lissa" Calleigh said.

"I like Horatio and want to call me Uncle Horatio" Melissa wined.

"Let's get out bags and finish this later Miss Melissa" Calleigh answered.

Melissa put her hands on her hips, "Ok but do forget" she said in a bossy voice.

Horatio leaned over to Calleigh, "Looks like you've got a case on your hands beautiful"

Calleigh groaned loud enough for Horatio to hear, "Thanks Handsome"

"Anytime beautiful" Horatio smiled.

* * *

Please Review for me! 


	5. Home Sweet Home

Home sweet Home!

Chapter 5 (Finally, Sorry it took so long it put up but now it's finally here)

* * *

**S/G**

Calleigh pushed opened the door to her house; all the memories came floating back. With a long sigh and a gentle push from Horatio, Calleigh walked through the door.

"Mother I'm home" Calleigh called out, Horatio noticing that her accent was stronger then usual.

Calleigh watched as her mother can down the stairs, with a huge smile on her face.

"It seams like years since I last saw you"

"Mama it's only 14 months"

"Still it seams like a few years"

Calleigh rolled her eyes, "Mama this is Horatio Caine, Horatio my Mother Marjorie" Calleigh said introducing them

"Mr. Caine, how nice to meet you"

"Please call me Horatio, Calleigh has told me nothing but wonderful things about you, Mrs. Duquesne"

"Oh, Please" Marjorie answered with a pleasing smile, "Call me Marjorie"

"Of cause" Horatio answered.

"Would you like a drink?" Marjorie offered

"Yes mama could I have a nice cold ice-Coffee with ice?"

"Not for you Calleigh for our guest"

"Well…!" Calleigh answered, she picked up her bags and proceeded towards the stairs.

"I don't know whats wrong with that lady today" Marjorie said, loud enough for Calleigh to here, "Come with me Horatio, we shell talk"

Horatio, followed, Marjorie to the kitchen, and took a seat on one of the stools at the bench.

"Is this where Calleigh grew up?" Horatio asked, sounding interested

"I'm afraid so, not to many fond memories of this place"

Horatio was about to ask Marjorie when the phone rang,

"Mama where's my boots?" Calleigh yelled out before Marjorie could answer the phone.

"In your cupboard" Marjorie yelled back, and then looked at horatio "It's like talking to a 14 year old again"

"Ok thanks I found them" Calleigh answered coming down stairs.

Marjorie picked up the phone as Calleigh walked into the kitchen

"I'm going riding, you wanna?" Calleigh asked looking at Horatio

"Riding just isn't my thing"

"My dad's out in the stables if you wanna see him!" Calleigh answered, she took hold of Horatio's hand, making her mother go as white as a ghost, and headed outside.

* * *

Sorry it wasn't very long hopefully I'll add one more chapter(maybe two)before I go away on Holidays, Please review! 


	6. Roxy

**Chapter 6** ((Chap by CalleighRox))

Calleigh lead Horatio down the path at the side of the big house to the stables she loved to visit when she was younger and to see her horse she loved to ride. She walked into the stables slowly pushing open the heavy, big wooden doors. Her father looked up from where he was seeing to one of the horses,

"Daddy", she called running over to him, he stood up and caught his daughter in a hug as she jumped at him, he chuckled,

"lamb chop", he greeted, "how you been?", he asked her, kissing her forehead as he she pulled away,

"I'm good daddy, you?" she told him and asked, he smiled,

"I'm good too", he told her,

"oh daddy, this is Horatio, you remember?", she told him and asked,

"of course, Mr Caine, good to see you again",

"and you Mr Duquesne", Horatio greeted back, shaking the hand Mr Duquesne extended to him,

"we're not at work now, you can call me Duke", Calleigh's father told Horatio smiling, Horatio smiled back,

"then you call me Horatio",

"you got a deal", Calleigh's father replied releasing Horatio's hand, Calleigh smiled that her father and Horatio got on.

"Horatio you gotta come see my horse", Calleigh told him, taking hold of his hand again and pulling him towards the end of the stables. She stopped in front of a big chestnut coloured horse who was busy eating.

Horatio smiled, it was a beautiful bay mare. Calleigh bounced up the gate,

"hey Roxy, you missed me girl?" she asked the horse, it turned to look at her and she smiled, she turned and Calleigh reached up to stroke her long soft mane. Calleigh looked to Horatio and her eyes were lit up as she stroked her old horse, Horatio couldn't help but smile at her.

"Roxy?", he asked, Calleigh nodded smiling,

"Mmm hmm", she confirmed, "its pretty", she told him smiling, her thick accent coming through as she was so happy being back in her old stables with her old horse with Horatio.

She stroked the horse's nose and pulled out a packet of polos from her back pocket, "got a treat for you girl", she told her smiling, Roxy neighed as though understanding her, she giggled and placed a polo on her hand, she held her hand flat careful to keep her fingers flat too and offered the polo to Roxy, she gently took it from her hand and ate it happily. Horatio stood with his hands on his hips watching the whole exchange of Calleigh with her horse. Calleigh went around of the stable the horse was in and came back with a saddle and reins. She opened the gate and went in, stroking her horse as she went to calm her and let her know she was there so as not to startle her. She gently placed the saddle on his back and attached it to him, then she put on his reins and fastened them, double checking everything was secure. She opened the gate fully and walked out pulling Roxy gently with her,

A/N: ok, this chap don by me, CalleighRox coz Calleigh and Horatio 4eva kinda hit a wall with it so i helpin her out, was her ideas i jus kinda wrote them, hope u enjoyed, plz review, thnx, xx

A/N2: i know its short, i wrote some more just not fully decided which way to go with it just yet, lol, bare with me, i'll have it up soon as, i'm really tired now so if there daft mistakes i'm sorry, its 4am, enjoy, plz review, thnx, xx


	7. love is a possibility

A/N: As you can see calleigh rox has taken over from me but only for a while, I was away on holidays and had great time, but got badly burnt, the funny thing was I had sunscreen on, anyway hope you all have fun reading it and don't forget to review it!

A/G 2: And calleigh rox wrote most of this chapter.

**S/G**

Horatio smiled and watched her go; he hadn't heard the conversation she had had with her father. Duke Duquesne turned to him and beckoned him over. Horatio obliged and walked over to Calleigh's father. Duke Duquesne greeted him again friendly, and talked to him in friendly chit chat, wanting to get to know the man his daughter seemed to like so much while they were both away from work in Miami, the only time he had ever got to see Horatio Caine was when he was working at the Miami Dade Crime Lab as Lieutenant, here he wasn't lieutenant, he was the man his daughter liked, possibly loved, he wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure she did. Duke decided to take Horatio back up to the house for a drink and to sit more comfortably while Calleigh enjoyed riding her horse again after so long, they glanced towards the field as they went past, Duke Duquesne waved to his daughter indicating they were going back up to the house, Calleigh waved back indicating she understood. Horatio smiled at her, she rode so easily, so naturally, she looked so beautiful. He reluctantly pulled his gaze away from her and followed her father back up to the house. Calleigh's father showed Horatio to the room he would be staying in while Calleigh's mother made them some coffee. They headed back downstairs and sat in the living room chatting about nothing in particular, Horatio decided he liked Calleigh's parents, they were easy going and excepted him warmly. Calleigh's mother asked him about his job in Miami, she said Calleigh didn't really tell her about it much, she said Calleigh loved her job and talked about it, just not the details. Horatio smiled and could understand why Calleigh would not tell her mother the details. The job she did could be dangerous and she wouldn't want to unnecessarily worry her mother.

A little while later Calleigh took Roxy back to the stables and put her riding gear away, she said goodnight to Roxy and told her she may come out later. She patted the horse and Roxy gave her an affectionate nuzzle causing Calleigh to giggle. Calleigh then headed back up to the house for a shower.

Calleigh stepped into the shower, enjoying the hot water rushing over her, cleansing her and relaxing her tired muscles from the early morning, long flight and the riding, she just wanted to fall into bed and sleep, but she knew she couldn't, she hadn't seen her parents in so long, or her brothers. She climbed out of the shower, smiling at the prospect of seeing her other brother, Adam. Calleigh wrapped her fluffy bath towel around her and headed out the bathroom towards her room. She stepped out the bathroom and her breath caught and her eyes went wide as she came face to face with Horatio. She looked absolutely shocked, all she was wearing was a bath towel, her hair was all wet and lose down her back. Horatio stopped dead in front of her, he froze too, both unsure of what to do. Then Calleigh heard her father walking up the stairs and panicked, he would see that Horatio had seen her in just her towel, she pulled Horatio into her bedroom and closed the door quickly before her father noticed them. Horatio was surprised at her pulling him into her room, she wasn't entirely sure why she did either, just that she panicked at her father seeing Horatio seeing her in just a towel. Calleigh listened as her father came up the stairs and went into his own room, she breathed out when he didn't come to her room, Horatio grinned. She hit him playfully in the chest and headed to her walk in closet to find some clothes. She went around the corner in the closet and came back out five minutes later dressed with the towel hung over her arm. She put it in the laundry basket and went to sit at her desk to dry her hair. Horatio smirked again earning him a smile from Calleigh, although she tried her best not to. Horatio sat on the edge of the bed behind her, watching her; she smiled as she saw him in the mirror. She finished drying her hair and walked over to Horatio, and put her hand flat on his chest and a finger over his lips to keep him quite. Horatio's heart was melting like chocolate, her peachy/vanilla skin was showing from the short light aqua colored tub top and low cute jeans, Horatio put his hand on Calleigh's cheek and was about to bring her face in closer when there was a knock at the door. Calleigh's eyes went wide again; she grabbed Horatio's hand and pulled him into the walk in closet,

"Stay there, and please be quiet", she told him, Horatio chuckled,  
"I feel like a teenager", he told her quietly, she gave him an apologetic look,

"Its Adam, and he's a bit overprotective", she warned him, Horatio nodded and she slid the closet door across. Horatio stood back and waited quietly. Calleigh went and opened her bedroom door,

"Adam hey", she greeted her older brother with a hug,

"Hey Calipo, how you been?" he asked, hugging her back,

"Mom said you'd be up here, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good, I just rode Roxy and took a shower, I'll be down in a bit", she told him and gave him a smile, she hugged him again as he left to go back downstairs. Calleigh shut the door and sighed another breath of relief. She went back to the closet and opened it to find Horatio grinning at her again, she walked in and went to playfully hit him in the chest again as she went to look for a pair of cow boy boots to go with her boot leg cut jeans. Horatio caught her arm as she went past stopping her attack and gently pulled her to him, taking in her exposed stomach, and low cut jeans. Calleigh felt her cheeks flush a tinge of pink as she saw him take in her image, he chuckled at her and leant in close to her ear and whispered seductively in Calleigh's ear,

"if I remember right, I think we were interrupted before by Eric", Calleigh looked up into Horatio's eyes, surprised and he leant down and captured her lips with his own, the kiss was soft yet full of passion.

"I see my daughter's taken Southern hospitality to the extreme" Calleigh looked up to see her mother standing in the door way of the closet with her hands on her hips, her eyes in a fiery rage.

Calleigh took one look at her mother pullet her denim jacket of the hanger, grabbed horatio's hand and pulled him past her mother, down stairs and out the door.


	8. Shots & Dirty Dancing

A/N: Chapter 9 will be a continue of chapter 8

And thank you for the wonderful reviews so far, keep em gomin

Horatio looked over at Calleigh. Her hands where covering her, mouth and her eyes where bright red.  
"Horatio I'm sorry" "Don't be it was both out faults, not just yours"  
"My mother is just so..."  
"Protective?"  
"I guess, it's just I thought my dad would be more protective of me then my mom"  
"Your dad knows me, your mother doesn't"  
"Do you want to go to the bar?" Calleigh asked changing the subject  
Horatio looked at Calleigh surprised, "OK"

**S/G**

Calleigh smiled and took his hand, leading him down the path away from the house and towards the bar. Calleigh didn't let go off Horatio's hand once they were on the straight road towards the bar, and Horatio didn't seem to mind. They walked for about fifteen minutes chatting friendly about nothing in particular, and the look on Calleigh's mother's face when she caught them in the closet and they laughed.

'She's gonna corner us when we get back in you know', Calleigh told him, Horatio chuckled,

'She'd have to find us first', he joked, Calleigh giggled.

They arrived at the front of the bar and walked in, Calleigh cheerful as usual; Horatio couldn't help but smile at her cheeriness.

The bar was quiet except for the chatter of a few people having a quiet drink. Calleigh walked over to the bar with Horatio and ordered a couple of beers. The barman nodded, he gave her the order and she paid, she gave Horatio a beer and led them over to a booth. There was music playing in the background quietly. Horatio slid into the booth after her and looked around. Calleigh smiled,

'It livens up a bit later on', she told him, Horatio looked at Calleigh curiously, she had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. They sipped on their beers for a while ordering another when they finished. A couple of hours later more people started to arrive and the music got a bit louder and more up beat. Calleigh smiled,

'Finally', she muttered to Horatio, he chuckled. People started getting up and dancing to the upbeat music. Calleigh and Horatio finished their beers and a waitress came over and asked them if they'd like another, Calleigh nodded and ordered cocktails. Horatio raised his eyebrows and Calleigh smiled cheekily,

'Don't worry, you'll love them', she told him confidently. He chuckled again, and decided tot rust her and go along with her. The waitress brought their drinks over and Calleigh moved to the music watching the people dancing while she sipped on her cocktail through a straw. After a couple more cocktails they had loosened up a bit more and were having a good time. More people had arrived and the bar was now alive. Calleigh didn't notice Horatio slide around closer to her and lean into her from behind, he slipped his arms gently around her waist and rested his head on her shoulders. Calleigh jumped at first, then relaxed when she realized it was Horatio, she smiled as he leant his head on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and kissed his forehead; Horatio smiled and kissed her neck softly, eliciting a soft moan from Calleigh causing him to smile more. Horatio pulled her back into him as he leant back so Calleigh was leaning back against him in the booth.

'you were right', he told her, she looked at him confused, and he smiled, he motioned to the drinks, 'the cocktails, they were nice', he told her and she smiled again, the waitress came by again and took away their empty glasses, she asked if they wanted any more, Calleigh looked to Horatio with that mischievous grin in her eyes again. Horatio looked worried, Calleigh turned back to the waitress and whispered her order, the waitress smiled and nodded. Calleigh lay back into Horatio,

'What did you order?' he asked her nervously, Calleigh smiled,

'You'll see', she told him grinning, she kissed him softly ad quickly on his lips, catching him by surprise. She grinned again and the waitress arrived with Calleigh's order. A tray of shots. Horatio looked at Calleigh surprised,

'Shots?' he asked,

'Yeah', she told him smiling, 'why not', Horatio grinned and shrugged,

'Why not', he repeated. The waitress put the order down and Calleigh told the waitress she'd pick up the tab tomorrow, the waitress nodded an okay.

'You can do that?' Horatio asked her confused, Calleigh hadn't been here for years, and she could just have a tab, Calleigh smiled and nodded,

'Yeah, the bar manager knows my father', she told Horatio and he nodded as he understood, 'you ready?' she asked, as she sat up from him and passed him a shot,

'Of course', he told her, she smiled,

'don't let it touch your tongue', she told him, 'one, two, three', and they both knocked down the first shot', Calleigh giggled as Horatio grimaced, she passed him the next one and didn't give him much chance to recover, 'three', she said and knocked her shot back, Horatio quickly followed suit. They did a few more shots, laughing and loosening up. They were completely drunk when Jessica Simpson's song 'these boots are made for walking' came on and Calleigh decided she was going to get up and dirty dance.

* * *

And now that you have finished ready yet another great chapter of "Southern Girl" you will do that wonderfull thing, and review...Please for me! 


	9. These boots r made 4 walkin

**A/N: Chapter 9 was written by calleigh rox, we know co-write in this story as I never find the time to write up any chaps**

**A/N: Thanks for all the review in chapter 8, keep them coming.**

**S/G**

**Chapter Nine **

They were completely drunk when Jessica Simpson came on with 'these boots are made for walking' and Calleigh decided she was going to get up and dirty dance.

**Are you ready boots?  
Start walkin  
Yee har  
Let's go **

Calleigh got up and looked to Horatio; she grinned cheekily and headed to the dance floor. She began to dance completely in time to the music.

**You keep saying you go something for me (uh)  
Well officer I don't mind to say you do  
Now your looking right where I thought you'd be looking  
Legs come here when laws in front of you**

These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do   
One of theses days these boots are goanna walk all over you

The men on the dance floor seemed to enjoy her dancing and were all trying to dance with her, Horatio sat in the booth and watched her, she caught his eye and smiled flirtatiously, Horatio grinned and looked down. Calleigh smiled and continued dancing with the latest man to try and dance with her, she would dance with these men, if they could keep up with her.

**You believe you've stopped me for a reason (uh)  
Now I'm pretending my bending just for fun  
You keep playing where I got you playing (yeah)  
These double - D's and this is where to fly **

**These boots are made for walkin'  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of theses days these boots are goanna walk all over you**

one by one, the men couldn't keep up and stepped back. Calleigh grinned, so did Horatio and he moved towards her. He took hold of her and began to dance in perfect time along with her, Calleigh smiled, the one man she wanted to be skilled enough to dance with her was the only one who was.

**I'm the girl with the good boys who don't mean you no harm  
This gotten way with pass the hazard county charm  
The aint no crime in heaven it'll find**

Sweat my stride  
Got my sexy eyes   
Where my boots at (haha)  
Strut ya stuff come on 

Horatio easily kept in time with her as the song continued, people around them continued to dance, but none at the pace they were at.

**Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sueee **  
**Can I get a yee har**

**You keep thinking what you shouldn't be thinking  
Another to far is down till you kissing ground  
I'm a gonna send you back home till you crying  
But Uncle Jessie he sure is gonna be proud**

These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do   
One of theses days these boots are goanna walk all over you 

These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of theses days these boots are goanna walk all over you

Come on boots  
Start walking  
Come on ladies

Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sueee  
Can I get a yee har 

As the song faded out, Horatio and Calleigh stopped dancing to catch their breath. Horatio held Calleigh against him so she could lean against him and breath. Calleigh smiled and giggled, Horatio chuckled. They moved back to the booth, they were now not only drunk, but were giddy as well. They decided they should be getting back to up the house now because it was late, or very early. They figured Calleigh's mom had probably gone to bed by now. They left the bar into the cold night, Calleigh stopped as she was hit with a blast of cold air, she let it blow through her hair and smiled, the cold sobered her up a little, but she still didn't feel the cold from being a bit drunk still. Horatio slipped his coat off and put it around her. She smiled and thanked him. He gave her his arm and she slipped her hand through it as they walked back to the house.

They quietly made their way through the front door trying not to wake anyone. They quietly made their way up the stairs, they had been given separate rooms so Horatio walked Calleigh to her room, the effects of the alcohol had not fully worn off, and as he leant down to kiss her goodnight on her cheek, she turned her head again and kissed him on his lips, he pulled back surprised and Calleigh pulled him back to her again kissing him deeply. They broke apart for air and Calleigh made a decision, she pushed her bedroom door open and pulled him inside with her. Horatio was surprised but went and kissed her back again when she pulled him down for another kiss. She shut the door behind them and pulled him towards her double bed, keeping her lips locked with his. She had her arms around his neck and his were around her waist. They fell back onto the bed, Horatio landing on top of Calleigh. She smiled and kissed him again, Horatio kissed her back, but something screamed at him in his head that Calleigh was drunk and he couldn't do this to her. He stopped kissing her and sat up causing Calleigh to give him a worried look.

'Cal, we're drunk, we can't do this now', he told her, she could hear the truthfulness in her voice and his tone told her he did want to, but he didn't want to hurt her. She nodded and stood up; she kissed him again lightly,

'Ok, but stay with me?', she asked him, he smiled lightly and nodded. She smiled and hugged him, then went into her closet to change for bed. Two minutes later she came out changed and holding a men's t-shirt for Horatio to wear. He smiled as she handed it to him. Calleigh went round the bed and climbed in and snuggled under her large duvet and soft comforter while Horatio stripped to his boxers and slipped the t-shirt over his head. He then climbed under the covers with Calleigh, she snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Calleigh smiled and fell asleep quickly, comforted by Horatio's strong arms around her, she felt safer than she ever had before.


	10. Good morning Sunshine

Chapter 10 Sorry it took so long, for me to write a new chapter, I have school, and I'm now very busy! I'll add when even I can, so please be patient….

**S/G**

The next morning Horatio woke up to something warm wrapped in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked down to his chest, there he saw Calleigh asleep, her hair spread out across his chest, he could smell her vanilla shampoo. He stayed still for a moment, just taking in the scent of her hair, he slowly remembered what happened last night and tried to move his head, he quickly changed his mind about that as a pain shot through it and he groaned.

Calleigh woke up to strong arms wrapped tightly around her as she heard a pained groan. She opened her eyes to see who it was, her eyes shot open and she sat up sharply as she realized Horatio was in her bed. Horatio saw her shocked panicked expression and tried to calm her down,

'don't worry Cal, we didn't do anything', he reassured her, she relaxed a little and tried to remember what happened the night before, it slowly came back to her and she relaxed more, smiling. Horatio saw her smiling and was confused,

'Hey', he started, a little confused and miffed, 'where's your hangover?', Calleigh smiled sweetly,

'I don't get hangovers', she told him grinning, she leant down and kissed his lips softly, quickly, 'but I know the perfect cure, I'll be right back', and she got up, pulled her dressing gown of the back of the door and headed downstairs quietly. About twenty minutes later she came back holding a mug of something, she helped Horatio sit up and handed him the mug. He looked at it and pulled a face of disgust,

'Are you serious?' he asked her, Calleigh smiled,

'Yes, now drink it', Horatio took a sip and pulled another look of disgust, 'all of it', she told him, he groaned, but his head was killing him so he gave in and drank the vile liquid. Calleigh took the now empty mug and placed it on the bed side table.

'Feel better?', she asked him with a smile, he groaned again and lay back down, Calleigh giggled, 'give it a few minutes to work', she told him, she got up off of the bed ad decided to get dressed, everybody would be getting up soon and her mother was sure to notice Horatio hadn't stayed in his own room last night. Calleigh showered and dressed while Horatio recovered. When she was fully dressed and ready she walked out of her walk in closet and giggled t him. He had fallen back to sleep. She quietly climbed back onto the bed and leaned over him. He looked so peaceful, no worries, no look of concentration or worry on his face. She smiled, she loved being able to see him like this, she didn't want to wake him but her mother would come looking for them soon. She leant down and whispered in his ear softly to wake up. He muttered something about five more minutes, Calleigh giggled quietly. She leant down and pressed her lips to his. Horatio woke with a start, Calleigh smiled triumphantly and got up, and she threw the clothes at him he was to wear playfully,

'my mother will be looking for us soon', she told him, Horatio groaned but got up, Calleigh giggled again and watched him as he padded to her on suit bathroom tiredly. A few minutes later he emerged, freshly showered and dressed. Calleigh smiled and got up, ready to go downstairs for breakfast they both headed for her bedroom door.

They made their way downstairs to breakfast were Calleigh's mother and Brother Tommy were preparing breakfast,

'Hey Cal', Tommy greeted, giving his sister a kiss on the cheek and hugging her,

'Hey Tommy', Calleigh greeted and hugged her brother back. Tommy then greeted Horatio with a friendly hand shake. Calleigh then went over and greeted her mother, who still seemed to be cross with Calleigh,

'Hey Mama', Calleigh greeted her mother, giving her a hug from behind while she made the breakfast.

'He didn't sleep in his room last night', her mother said, but quiet enough for only Calleigh to hear,

'No, he stayed in my room, with me, is that a problem Mama?', Calleigh asked pulling away from her mother and walking over to help Tommy.

Calleigh's mother didn't answer; Calleigh could tell she was cross with her for taking a man to her bed. Tommy could tell Calleigh was mad at her mother for being mad at her over this.

'Mama, Calleigh is a grown woman now, she can make her own choices, Horatio shared her bed, she didn't do anything illegal', Tommy defended Calleigh,

'no, Tommy, we didn't do anything', Calleigh told him, 'we slept, that's all', she said and went back to helping with the breakfast, Tommy was about to reply when Adam walked in, he saw Horatio and gave looked him over deciding how to greet him, in the end he decided on a friendly hand shake, he had no reason to dislike him, yet. Horatio shook his hand back. Adam walked over to his Mama and kissed her cheek,

'Morning' Mama', he greeted,

'Morning' Adam', his mother greeted back cheerily as though she had not just had a disagreement with Calleigh. He then walked over and kissed Calleigh's cheek,

'Morning' Cal', he greeted,

'Morning' Adam', she greeted back with a smile, he greeted his brother with a pat on the back which he returned.

'the rest of the family will be arriving today, we need to set everything up for them, the spare rooms, lunch for when they arrive, spare towels in the spare bathrooms', their mother informed them,

'I'll set up the spare rooms Mama', Calleigh told her mother, giving her a hug as she left the kitchen, Calleigh's mother nodded and gave hugged her back, they always argued, but it was never anything serious, they never let it go on for more than a day, they always forgave each other without telling each other so. Calleigh left the kitchen and went to make up the spare rooms, on her way out she told Horatio to relax a little and get to know her brothers. Horatio looked nervous but Calleigh smiled at him and her visibly relaxed, her eyes lit up when she smiled, making Horatio melt inside.

After Calleigh had gone upstairs Tommy tried to talk to Horatio and make him feel welcome and less nervous. Calleigh's father came in not long after Calleigh left to take care of the spare rooms. He knew about Horatio staying in Calleigh's room but did not wish to make a scene of it in front of everyone, especially Adam; he decided he would talk to them both separately alone later on. Adam, Tommy and Calleigh's mother continue to make breakfast. Calleigh's father decided to take Horatio outside and talk about what was going on between him and his only daughter.

* * *

Please read and review they all mean heaps! 


	11. secrets

Sorry it's so late and short but I'll add A.S.A.P and only half of it has been beted so i'm sorry if theres any mistakes and there wont be next chapter.

**S/G**

Horatio watched as Kenwell took out a big black horse from its stall and tied it up to a post.  
"Horatio tell me what you think of Calleigh?"  
"She's a really good ballistics expert and is great to work…" Horatio started  
"No" Kenwell said "Horatio sit please" Kenwell offered  
So Horatio took a seat next to him on a bail of hay  
"I can tell there's a strong connection going on between you and my daughter and neither of you are doing anything about it"  
Horatio looked at Kenwell and knew that he could him the truth  
"It's complicated"  
"What getting with Calleigh, being with her or staying with her?"  
"No it's being able to stay with her, we have rules and we have to abide by them"  
"When people are in love as much as you and Calleigh they don't care about the rules"  
Kenwell looked at Horatio, "look at it this way at least I'm giving you a chance to be with with my daughter"  
Horatio smiled, "but Marjorie she doesn't seam to taken a liking to me"  
"Well If I had of just met you, I'd of taking an instant disliking to you as well If I knew you'd have slept with my daughter"  
Horatio looked at Kenwell, who laughed  
"Its ok I trust you with her"  
"But how'd you know?"  
"I was still awake when you two came in, I heard you talking so I came up to tell you to be quite that's when I saw you both asleep"  
"And Marjorie?"  
"When she gets to know you more and doesn't think of Calleigh as her china doll she'll be fine, but there is one other person who may need more convincing them my wife"  
"Who?"  
"Adam is so protective of Calleigh, ever since she got…" Kenwell stopped trying to think of a word to use  
"Herself into trouble"  
"Do you mind me asking what kind of trouble?"  
"I promised Calleigh I'd never tell anybody, but when she is ready to tell you the full story she will"  
"Yes"  
"Calleigh got her self pregnant when she was 18 and I'll leave the rest up to Calleigh to tell you when she's ready" Kenwell answered, he got up and untied the horse and took it out into the paddock.

**S/G**

Horatio walked back inside, where he found Adam and Thomas talking. "Thomas I don't really care who he is, he's 14 years Cal's senior" Adam said almost yelling. Thomas looked up to see Horatio standing there looking at them. "Horatio look I'm sorry you had to hear that" Horatio nodded and was about to walk to towards the stairs when another voice was heard. "He may not care but I do!" Calleigh answered her southern accent strong and demanding. "Please Calleigh; can you just hear me out?" Adam answered. "No, why should I, not after the way you treated Horatio" Her eyes where now red, full of anger and disappointment. "I thought you of all people would agree" " "Well I don't, god Calleigh your such a dumb blonde, he's 14 years older then you" Adam said standing up almost yelling. Thomas looked at Horatio and they both headed out side.

**S/G**

"Sorry you had to hear that, Adam is very protective of Calleigh after what happened to her a while ago" "I understand, your father told me" Horatio replied. "Well Duke must really think you're a good guy to tell you that story" "He didn't tell me everything just that Calleigh fell pregnant at 18 years" "You may never know the full story, only Calleigh will tell you that and that's when she's ready" Thomas paused for a moment and continued, "but only time will tell" "And when she's ready to tell me I'll be there and I wont think nothing less of her" Horatio answered. "Do you mind helping me with something?" Thomas asked Horatio. "Of cause not" "Well come with me and I'll tell you more about Calleigh.

**S/G**

Sorry to leave you there and you'll find out more about Calleigh being pregnant in the sequel…….please read and review.


	12. Fights and Family Reunions Part 1

A/N: Its been like months since I started typing up a chapter for "Southern Girl"…..I was lost on ideas for a while but then read the last few chapters and an Idea came to mind and I'm sorry to all my readers that it took me such a long time to add again.

**S/G**

Calleigh sat across from Adam her eyes now in a fiery rage. She was still pissed with what he had said about her being a dumb blonde, if she had been such a dumb blonde why had Horatio asked her to join his team in Miami. Calleigh quickly shook that thought out of her mind.  
"Calleigh are you listing to me?" Adam asked  
Calleigh gave him the silent treatment  
"His past could hurt you Cal" answered Adam  
_**"Yah if he has a past"**_ Thought Calleigh, But still he got no answer from her.  
"Calleigh I just don't need you getting pregnant again not after last time and then have him leave you"  
That soon got Calleigh's attention about Horatio leaving her if something happened.  
"Don't you dare bring up anything like that again you hear me" Calleigh yelled "and as for your last comment, Horatio would never leave me if something like that happened he would support me not leave me"  
Calleigh stood up. As did Adam, she went up stairs and Adam headed outside.

**S/G**

"Hey I thought I might find you up here"  
Horatio stood in the door way that lead out to the balcony, over looking the land behind Calleigh's house, where Calleigh was standing. Calleigh didn't need to turn around to know that it was Horatio standing behind her. Taking a deep breath she turned around to look at him,  
"Well you guessed right!" Calleigh answered trying to sound happy.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Horatio questioned, walking over to Calleigh and standing next to her.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Calleigh asked  
"Shoot"  
Calleigh could have melted right there and then, that was one of her favourite answers from Horatio, but she calmly kept it all together.  
"If I were to get pregnant, while here, would you stand by me or would you leave me?"  
Horatio studied Calleigh carefully, making sure she was being serious and not joking.  
"I would be the most, happiest man on this planet and I'd stand by you Calleigh, because you would be carrying my child"  
"Thank you" Calleigh looked at the watch on her wrist, "My family will be arriving soon" She added changing the subject  
"I'll get to meet all of them" Horatio smiled  
"Calleigh, Horatio I've been looking all over for you two" Marjorie called as she came walking over to where they were.  
"What's the matter now mama?"  
"It's my sister, your aunty Mabel"  
Calleigh's eyes went wide open at the mention of her aunty Mabel.  
"What's wrong with your Aunty?" Horatio asked  
"All she ever wants is to see her favourite niece, get married and have kids" Calleigh replied.  
Marjorie looked at Calleigh then Horatio and back to Calleigh.  
"I have a brilliant Idea"  
"Oh no" Calleigh responded.  
"Would you and Horatio be able to act like a couple while she's here?" Marjorie asked  
"Mama what about Adam?"  
"I'll deal with Adam, but what I need is an answer from you to"  
Calleigh looked at Horatio, "We'll give you an answer soon"  
"It must be before she gets here Cal"  
"It will be mama ok"  
Marjorie shock her head and left Horatio and Calleigh to talk.  
Calleigh went and sat down on the chair and gusted for Horatio to come over and sit.  
"So what do you think?" Calleigh asked  
"It's up to you"  
"Horatio, I'll do it if you're up to it, we have to act like we're going out"  
"I know" Horatio sighed and then answered, "Calleigh what ever happens between now and when we leave I honestly won't regret but lets not take it back with us unless we can handle it"  
Calleigh looked at Horatio, "So does it mean you'll do it?"  
"Yes it does"  
Calleigh stood up and was about to take hold of Horatio's hand when they were interrupted.  
"We haven't finished out talk from yesterday"  
Calleigh turned around to see her niece Melissa standing in the door way with her hands on her hips  
"Lissa I've been really busy" Calleigh explained  
"But you promised" Melissa whined and slowly started to scrunch her face up as if she where about to cry.  
"Lis don't cry" Calleigh quickly went of Melissa and picked the young girl up.  
Melissa looked up at Horatio from over Calleigh's shoulder and smiled, Horatio chuckled  
"What's so funny?" Calleigh asked turning around to look at Horatio  
"Nothing Cal, just thinking"  
"You sure?"  
"I'm sure" Horatio stood up, "Let's go tell your mother what we're doing"  
Calleigh smiled and with her free hand took hold of Horatio's

**S/G**

Calleigh and Horatio walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Marjorie was cooking up some dessert.  
"I see you've already made up your mind"  
"Yes we have"  
"I'm glad to see it"  
"Tustard!" Melissa yelled scrambling out of Calleigh's grip to look  
"Yes sweetie you can have some later" Marjorie answered, leaving the custard to cool and disappeared into the other room  
Calleigh looked at Melissa, whose eyes where wide in enjoyment of looking at the food. Melissa turned around when she realized it was quiet. She saw Calleigh looking at her.  
"What?" Melissa asked  
"You, you tricked me into thinking that you were crying"  
Melissa giggled and Horatio chuckled. Calleigh looked Horatio in the eye,  
"You Knew about this?"  
"Yes…I mean no…no that I didn't know about this" Horatio answered confused about what he'd just said. He then lent down and whispered into Melissa's Ear.  
"What was that?" Calleigh asked pretending to be annoyed  
"1…2….3"  
Calleigh watched as Melissa and Horatio ran back up stairs soon followed by Melissa's voice yelling "Try and Find us"  
Calleigh smiled and put her hand to her stomach and thought, _**'If only her question could come true'**_

**S/G**

Almost half an hour later, after Calleigh had found Horatio and Melissa, (who had been hiding in Melissa's room) the other family members started arriving.  
Melissa took hold of one of Calleigh's hands and with the other took hold of Horatio's.  
Calleigh looked up only to see Horatio looking right back at her. She smiled and blushed.  
Melissa stopped in her tracks, and turned around to face Horatio and Calleigh.  
"Where you leaning over Horatio before, to give him a kiss?" Melissa asked Calleigh.  
"No I wasn't"  
"Why not?"  
"Because"  
"Because why?"  
"Because I wasn't" Calleigh answered her voice firm telling Melissa that she'd had enough.  
"Calleigh" called an unknown voice  
Calleigh, Horatio and Melissa looked up to see a woman, about Marjorie's age, walking to wards them with a huge smile on her face.  
"Shit, it's her" Calleigh whispered.  
"Words!" Melissa added  
"Sorry Lissa"  
"Aunty Mabel?" Horatio asked  
"You bet it is"  
Calleigh returned the smiled and said.  
"Aunty Mabel, how nice to see you again"

**S/G**

A/N: Hope you liked it and I made it long part two will be up sometime this week hope fully. And don't forget to review, they help heaps.


	13. Fights and Family Renunions Part 2

A/N: Look another chapter added and not so far apart this time maybe a few weeks at the most, I'm hoping to add on Saturday or Sunday If I have the time because I've been homework free for a while…yah…and please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

_**Chapter 13…Fights and Family Reunions pt 2……**_

Sadly I don't own CSI: Miami or the characters but I do own Melissa, Alannah, Mabel, Melaney and Angela.

S/G

Calleigh sat opposite her aunty Mabel. She watched as the older woman reached over to pick up her coffee cup and take a sip. After she took a sip Mabel looked up at Calleigh.

"So it looks like you and Horatio will be the next ones to be married hah?"

"No" Calleigh said her voice full of anger. "I'm feed up with you always pushing me into getting married or gong out with someone"

"Calleigh"

"NO, Don't Calleigh me…I'm old enough to made my own decisions" Calleigh answered she stood and went to her room all she wanted to do was fire a gun, but she wasn't in Miami.

S/G

"That didn't sound too good did it Melissa?"

Melissa shook her head, "Nope maybe we should go find out what happened?"

Horatio lifted Melissa of his lap and settled her down then stood for him self; Melissa took hold of Horatio's hand and led him to where Calleigh just was.

S/G

"Aunty Mabel what happened?" Thomas looked at Mabel

"I asked her a question and she went off at me" Mabel answered as Horatio and Melissa entered the room.

"What did you ask her?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Mabel answered and went up stairs to find Calleigh.

Thomas turned and looked over to Horatio and Melissa, "She has her moments sometimes"

"Who?" Melissa asked being nosey

"I know, and we get through together" Horatio answered knowing who Thomas was talking about.

S/G

Calleigh stood on the balcany (that came out from her room)looking out into the yard below her.She closed her eyes and was about to take a deep breath when someone knocked on the closed door.

"Come in"

"Calleigh can we please talk"

"Why?" Calleigh asked knowing who it was with out even turning around

"I have things to tell you"

"What things?...oh thats right your going to tell me all about how I should get involved with Horatio"

"No I wasn't actually"Mable answered, "please Calleigh sit down so we can talk?"

Calleigh looked at Mabel surprised that she hadn't agreed with Calleigh about her love life and sat down on her bed next to her.

"Calleigh something has happened and I've been to scared to tell anyone about it"

"What your dieing?" Calleigh asked thinking Mabel wasn't going to agree

"Actually I am Calleigh"

Calleigh's usually peachy, vanilla coloured skin was now white and her green eyes went a dark emeraled

"W..w...what?"

"I'm dieing Calleigh, I've got cancer"

"And all this time I thought all you wanted was to get me married"

"I do but hopefully before I die"

"Why now?"

"You mother told me about Horatio and how well you two get along so well"

"I'm sosorry aunty Mabel"

"I know you are all I ever wanted was for you to be happy"

"I am happy" Calleigh answered in between sobs

"At work yes but other wise?"

"No, but Horatio and I are really close and If I need a manly touch I just call on him"

"Oh hony it's good to have someone like that...your was like that to me when I first met him ans he still was once I had married him its a shame her passed away"

Mabel watched as herniecestarted to cry again, "Isn't there anythingyou can do?" Calleigh said once again in between sobs

"It's to late sweet heart, I'm sorry" Mabel put her arms around Calleigh and pulled her into a tight hug

* * *

Sorry to end it there...but Iwill add another chappy soon...i've been really busy with homework and stuff...please review for me 


	14. Time spend by your side

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I got for my last chapter I'm so glad people are still willing to wait for another chapter….thank you to everyone who has waited for a long time

**Chapter 14: Time spend by your side.**

**S/G**

_"W..w...what?"_

_"I'm dying Calleigh, I've got cancer"_

_"And all this time I thought all you wanted was to get me married"_

_"I do but hopefully before I die"_

_"Why now?"_

_"You mother told me about Horatio and how well you two get along so well"_

_"I'm so sorry auntie Mabel"_

_"I know you are all I ever wanted was for you to be happy"_

_"I am happy" Calleigh answered in between sobs_

_"At work yes but other wise?"_

_"No, but Horatio and I are really close and If I need a manly touch I just call on him"_

_"Oh honey it's good to have someone like that...your was like that to me when I first met him and he still was once I had married him its a shame he passed away"_

_Mabel watched as her niece started to cry again, "Isn't there anything you can do?" Calleigh said once again in between sobs_

_"It's to late sweet heart, I'm sorry" Mabel put her arms around Calleigh and pulled her into a tight hug_

**S/G**

Horatio looked up at Thomas, and noticed that he was looking at his watch for the fifteenth time in the last ten minutes

"I'm going up to see them" Thomas finally announced, then turned around and looked over in Horatio's direction.

"Actually I think you should go, Calleigh seams to listen to you more"

Horatio didn't need to be told twice and stood up and walked the stairs to Calleigh's room.

**S/G**

Calleigh pulled her head up of Mabel's shoulders and looked up.

"Calleigh, honey, tell me about this Horatio"

Calleigh smiled at the mention of Horatio's name

"he's…he's just so kind, warm hearted, he knows what I'm thinking sometimes, it's like we have a connection. And Alexx, one of our friends, once said I had a radar, because just before he's about to enter a room that I'm in, the hairs on my back and neck stand up and I can tell it's always him" Calleigh go off the bed and went to set down on the couch, "It sounds so stupid"

"it sounds like your both love sick for each other" Mabel answered then said in Spanish, "él es el un Calleigh"

"He even makes my spine tingle"

"Good, every woman should know at least one man that makes her spine tingle. When I saw the both of you outside earlier this morning, I noticed a light in your eyes when you look at him. Do you know how rare that is? He's a good man, Calleigh. He can make you happy."

"But I'm scared it won't last with work and everything"

"Calleigh, this is love and if the two of you have a love for each other that's strong enough then you'll both get through the obstacles that you face in the future"

"What if we can't face them, then what?"

"let the love you have guide you"

"Aunt Mabel!"

"Calleigh, To truly love and trust someone is to give them your heart knowing that they won't ever break it."

"What's the supposed to mean

"In your own time Calleigh you'll soon figure it out"

Mabel got up and walked over to the door, she turned around to look at Calleigh and saw her stirring out the window.

**S/G**

"Calleigh"

Calleigh looked up to see Horatio standing at the door; he showed concern in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit"

Horatio can and sat down next to Calleigh and put his arm around her. Calleigh moved slightly from her position so she had he back against Horatio's chest. They both sat like that for about ten minutes before either of them said a work.

"What's wring Cal?" Horatio asked her. He saw a fresh batch of tears come stream down her cheeks, "talk to me Cal"

"She's got cancer"

"Who Calleigh?"

Calleigh turned around to face Horatio.

"Aunt Mabel, she just told me, it's too late for her to get treatment, and she only has about three or four months before she dies"

"Hey, sshh, Calleigh its ok"

"How Horatio? How is it ok?"

"Because she's seen her beautiful niece grow up to be a very beautiful girl"

Calleigh turned and burred her face into Horatio's chest and cried.

Horatio hugged her tightly and never wanted to let her go. He whispered sweet things in her ear and soon he had Calleigh calm enough to talk to.

"How about I take you out for dinner, just you and me?"

"That would be nice, thank you Horatio"

"My pleasure"

Horatio stood up and extended her hand out to Calleigh, she reached out and took hold of his hand, and the two of them walked hand in hand out the door.

**S/G**

**(This is the Spanish words in English ….He's the one Calleigh) **

**Thanks to all who will review this chapter, I can't believe that I finally got one up after about 4 maybe 5 months since the last one, I'm hoping to have the next one up soon it depends on if I don't get another idea block.**


	15. The morning of the wedding

A/N: thank you to all the people who reviewed my last chapter. It's good to see that people are still interested in reading my story after such a long time. I haven't had time to get this betted so I'm sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, if there are please let me know.

**S/G**

The warm Louisiana sun shown down brightly onto Calleigh's face. She rolled over to the other side of her queen sized bed to find the other side empty. Slowly getting out of bed Calleigh got up and walked over to her closet and changed into an old pair of short shorts and a light pink baby T. Walking out onto the balcony Calleigh rolled out her yoga mat and started to do some yoga poses,

The bathroom door opened and Horatio came out with only a towel wrapped around his lower waist. Horatio walked over to the chest of draws where all his clothes were while he was staying there. He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt. Turning around, Horatio came face to face with Calleigh. He slowly walked over to the door's leading out to the balcony and lent against the door frame and watched Calleigh.

Horatio watched as Calleigh reached and pulled her left leg from behind her and lent forward to balance. It was one of her favourite yoga poses. Calleigh let go of her left foot and grabbed her right foot. Once again she lent forward to balance. Carefully she tried to balance on the ball of her foot.

Ever so slowly Calleigh lost her balance and fell forward.

Horatio quickly took two giant steps and caught Calleigh.

Calleigh landed in to strong arms. She opened her eyes only to come face to face with a pair of bright blue ones. She knew that they only belonged to one person.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you and thank you for catching me"

Horatio smiled at Calleigh who smiled back.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Horatio and Calleigh looked up to see Calleigh's mother standing in the door way.

Horatio put Calleigh down and they both walked back into her bed room.

"Hey mama" Calleigh said as she walked up to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning beautiful" Marjorie answered to Calleigh and smiled at Horatio.

"What can I do for ya'll?" Calleigh asked.

"Well I just came to tell you that your brothers are about to leave to go to Adam's house and Angela and Melaney have gone down to pick up Angie's dress"

"So I guess you want us to get ready as well?" Calleigh asked

"Yes, but Horatio has been asked to go with the boys" Marjorie replied, then left.

Horatio followed and left Calleigh to shower.

**S/G**

"Adam be nice to Horatio please, he's done nothing wrong"

"Callipo, you know that I don't like the bloke, I'd do anything to get ride of him"

"Adam please, you know how much……"

"Hey sis I was joking, calm down, as long as he doesn't hurt you in anyway, I'm ok with him being with my little sis"

"Oh Adam thank you" Calleigh answered and hugged her brother.

"I'll see you later at the wedding"

Calleigh nodded at her brother who left her and walked out to side.

"I guess I'll be seeing at the wedding then?"

Calleigh turned around to face Horatio

"I guess you will be then"

Calleigh smiled who Horatio walked over and stood close to her, he lent down and whispered in her ear.

"You might want to lick the chocolate from your lips"

Before Calleigh had the chance to do so, Horatio had his lips pressed against hers. His tongue pushing her lips apart. Their tongues dances around each other until Horatio pulled away and walked out the door to where Adam and Thomas where waiting.

**S/G **

"Come on Calleigh tell us more?" Melaney wined

Melaney, Calleigh, and Angela where all getting there make up done before the dress went on.

"Who's the guy Cal?" Calleigh turned her head around and saw her closest friend Paul. She had to laugh in her mind. Paul was one of the most caring guys she knew, apart from Horatio. The only thing she hated about him was that he was gay.

"His names Horatio Caine and he's my boss"

"Calleigh Duquesne after her boss, my, my, that is s new low for you"

"Paul!" Calleigh whined, "It's not a new low"

Paul turned to his make up artist, "give her a French manicure, light pink ones for the bride maids."

"Well what happened?" Paul asked Calleigh as he sat down next to her.

"Thank god we get details" Angela replied.

"Horatio told me that I had chocolate on my lips, next thing I know, he's kissing me, and his tongue is…."

"Ok, too many details" Paul added. Angela and Melaney laughed.

**S/G **

"Well ladies, my work with you is done" Paul said announced an hour and a half later.

"Thanks Paul you did a wonderful Job" Angela, stood and gave Paul a hug.

"Anything for my favourite girls"

While Paul and his team packed up their stuff, Marjorie came in and announced that it was time for the girls to get dressed. Each of the girls gave Paul a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Calleigh?"

"Yah"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything for you Paul"

"Tell this Horatio Caine how you feel, before it's too late"

Calleigh smiled, "I'll do my best"

**S/G **

Marjorie watched as Melaney and Calleigh walked down the stairs in there deep sky blue coloured dresses. There hair had been cured and both sides had been pulled back with bobby pins.

"You girls look beautiful"

"Thank you mama" Calleigh answered.

"And now for the bride" Marjorie added.

Marjorie, Calleigh and Melaney watched as Angela walked down in a Zetta Gold Tuscany bridal gown. It hugged her perfectly.

"You look beautiful Angela"

"Thank you and I just want to thank you all for helping make this day possible"

"Your welcome"

"Now let's get you three in the limacine and to the wedding"

Marjorie watched as the three girls walked out the door into the fresh spring air. Where, at the church the wedding would begin.

**S/G **

A.N: OK I got a chapter up. I'm sorry to say but I won't be adding the wedding up as a chapter. But in the next chapter I will be adding flash backs which Calleigh will be having.


	16. Passion & Lust

A/N: thank you to all the people who reviewed my last chapter. It's good to see that people are still interested in reading my story after such a long time. I haven't had time to get this betted so I'm sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, if there are please let me know. I'm also very sorry that I haven't added anything in quite a while. I've been so busy with high school and work. But during holidays I will try to add as much as I can. I didn't't have time to add anything up about the wedding but if there's anything you want to know just ask and I'll tell.

This chapter is rated M

**S/G **

The pain in Calleigh's head would not stop. The thumping was so bad. She wanted to scream out in pain, but knew that it would not help.

"Cal, your Panadol"

Calleigh opened her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice, to see two Panadol capsules lying in the palm of the person's hand.

"Thanks handsome" Calleigh smiled weekly.

Horatio handed her a glass of cold water. He watched as she placed one tablet in her mouth took the glass of water, and swallowed, Doing the same with the other tablet.

"Feel better?"

"A little"

"Well, why don't you get some sleep and I'll come back up later on"

"Ok" Calleigh pulled the blanket up over her body, and moved down further under the covers. She hadn't even thought of taking the dress off but didn't care anyway.

"Night cal"

"Night Handsome"

Horatio lent down and kissed Calleigh on the forehead.

"Thank you handsome" Calleigh whispered

Horatio smiled and Calleigh watched as he walked out of her room and closed the door behind him.

Once the door was closed and Calleigh was sure that he was gone, she cried. She cried for the pain and the hurt, she cried because her brother was no longer going to be around much, she cried for all painful memories that she still had in her head from the wedding, and she cried mostly for now letting Horatio be there for her, when he had wanted to be.

Black mascara mixed with wet tears had left black streaks running down Calleigh's cheeks. She wiped her fingers over her cheeks to find her fingers now covered in black. Swallowing quickly Calleigh took a deep breath and felt a fresh batch of tears come running down her cheeks. Calleigh knew she couldn't just lie in her bed all night even though she had a headache. Getting up Calleigh took off her shoes and unpinned her hair, letting the curls fall to the side of her face. There was a faint knock at the door to her bedroom then the door opened. Calleigh looked up to find Horatio looking back at her. She figured that he had been standing on the other side of the door listening to her cry.

"Hey" Calleigh half smiled, "can you unzip my dress?"

With out answering Horatio walked towards Calleigh and gently unzipped her dress exposing her soft skin. He let his finger tips slid over her shoulders and back, making the straps to the dress come falling down her arms. Calleigh ever so quietly moaned. Horatio turned her around slowly and looked into her eyes. They didn't need to speak to know what the other was asking, all Calleigh did was nod her head ever so gently and that's when everything exploded.

Horatio's lips came crashing down on to Calleigh's, she moaned into his lips. Calleigh pushed the black blazer off Horatio's shoulders, and then ripped open the white dress shirt, her hands slowly moving over his masculine chest and then moved down to his pants and she undid the zip, then pushed the pants down his legs along with his boxers, she grabbed at his already hard piece and started massaging it. Horatio moaned loudly calling out Calleigh's name.

Calleigh let go of him and slid her hands over his pelvis, stomach and up to his chest. Horatio gently pulled Calleigh's panties of her. She smiled greedily and moved closer to him and kissed him passionately. They moved towards her bed and landed down hard with Calleigh being on top. Horatio flipped them so that he was now on top and Calleigh was lying on the bed.

"Horatio please" Calleigh half moaned half pleaded.

Horatio nodded and carefully he inserted himself inside her now wet centre. Calleigh moaned as he did this. Horatio lent down and captured her lips with his. After what seamed like hours Calleigh managed to get Horatio to flip them again. She started riding him making him scream her name. Gently Calleigh pulled Horatio out of her he looked at her at her in question. Calleigh wanted to laugh at his expression but didn't and answered him.

"We have all night for that handsome and all morning for some more" Calleigh answered. She watched as he tried to move from underneath her. Now it was her turn to give him a question like look.

"Do you think we should use a condom?" Horatio asked with a hint of concern.

Calleigh shook her head.

He looked at her deeply "Are you sure?"

Once again Calleigh nodded "Positive"

Horatio mentioned for Calleigh to sit up against the pillows. She did as she was told and closed her eyes taking a deep breath waiting for Horatio. She jumped as she felt his warm tongue lick a path from the top of her pelvis to the tip of her centre. Calleigh moaned softly and then started moaning louder remembering that no one else was in the house except her and Horatio.

Calleigh pulled Horatio's head up and stared at him getting lost in his eyes, as he gently massaged her centre. She moaned as she captured his lips with hers. She grabbed hold of him and moved him so Horatio was once again inside her. After much moaning and calling out of names Calleigh finally had an orgasm then Horatio came and spilled his seeds inside of her. Calleigh pulled him out and she rolled over and lay next to him.

"That was amazing Handsome" Calleigh said in between getting her breath.

"I know" Horatio told her as she turned to face her.

"We should sleep now Handsome"

Horatio nodded and pulled Calleigh into his arms. He waited until her could hear her taking soft even breaths of air before he told her he loved her and he too fell asleep.

S/G

A.N: Next chapter will be up soon as I've been writing up my chapters in advance and I have almost finished this story but don't worry I have a sequel in mind. Just leave me a review and let me know anything I could do to maybe improve on my chapters or if there's anything you want me to some how write into the chapters.

Dakota Storm

PS

I'm still 'Calleigh Caine' just a new user name.


	17. The Nightmare Begins

Ok so the next chapter is finally being added. I'm so sorry it took me so long to add anything chapter but i've finished this one and am working on a new story. Not a sequal but there will be a sequal to this one just not so around end of january next year.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Nikki...

**S/G**

The bright Darnell sunshine shone down on Calleigh's face making her stir and wake up. She turned over to find Horatio staring at her. Calleigh smiled at him.

"Something wrong handsome?"

Horatio shook his head "No just watching the most beautiful person in front of me"

Horatio lent down and kissed Calleigh she smiled into his kiss then slowly pulled away. Calleigh pushed herself up and sat cross legged looking at Horatio.

Horatio looked at Calleigh concerned "Calleigh?"

Calleigh took a deep breath "Horatio did we…did we have um…?"

Horatio hung his head in shame "I'm sorry Calleigh…"

"Hey, it's not your fault, it just happened and…it was amazing" Calleigh once again smiled at Horatio. He looked up to see her smile and his heart melted.

Calleigh lent in and kissed Horatio. He pulled her down on top of himself and drew a line of kisses alone her jaw line. He moved his hands over her boobs and gently massaged each one slowly allowing Calleigh to moan each time. Calleigh sat up and looked down at Horatio, he nodded softly. Calleigh positioned her self over Horatio's pelvis and gently he moved himself up and inside of her. Calleigh moaned out loud and moved up and down on Horatio. Horatio moaned into Calleigh's lips as she bent down he had captured her lips with his.

The door to Calleigh's room was pushed open and her mother stood there staring at Horatio and Calleigh. "I see my daughter's taken southern hospitality to an extreme!"

Calleigh turned her head to face her mother; just enough so her mother couldn't see what was going on. Before, being in the closest with Horatio had been embarrassing but this was humiliating to the extreme.

"Why, mama?" Calleigh begged not removing her self from Horatio.

Marjorie put her hands on her hips "It is late morning, I was coming up to see where my daughter was and found her doing something other then I expected"

Marjorie closed the door giving Calleigh and Horatio a few minutes to sort them selves out. Horatio pulled himself out of Calleigh and picked up his pants off the floor. Calleigh wrapped the Egyptian cotton sheet around her body and sat down on the bed.

"Horatio I'm so sorry, this was never meant to happen, I can't believe that she would do this…" Calleigh sobbed

Horatio walked up to Calleigh and put his hand on her face. "Calleigh it's not your fault"

Calleigh wiped away a tear "You can have a shower I'll wait"

Horatio nodded, picked his clothes off the floor and walked into the on-suit bathroom.

Calleigh fell back on her bed when the door opened and her dad walked in. Not saying anything her sat next to Calleihg and hugged her.

"Why does she do it dad, it's always me not the boys me"

"I wish I could answer you Lamb Chop, I really wish I could but your mom she doesn't like any men you bring home"

Calleigh half smiled at her father "Can we talk dad?"

Duke nodded "Of course lamb chop, I'll let you get dress meet me in the barn" Duke kissed Calleigh on the forehead and left her to get dressed.

S/G

Horatio came out of Calleigh's bathroom and found no Calleigh, the bed made and a note neatly folded in the middle. He noticed that it was in Calleigh's handwriting. Horatio picked the note up and read.

_Horatio, _

_I'm out talking to my dad meet you near the SUV for lunch at 1pm my treat._

_Calleigh_

_Xo _

Horatio folded the note and put it in his pocked and went down stairs.

S/G

Marjorie Duquesne was seated on the couch in the sun room from there you could see who was going up and down the stairs. She had sat there wanting to catch Horatio so she could talk to him.

Horatio was almost down the stairs when he heard his name being called. Walking into the sun room he saw Marjorie

"Lieutenant Caine, please have a seat, did you want something to eat or drink?"

Horatio sat down in the seat opposite Marjorie "No thank you"

"Lieutenant I was wondering if I could talk to you about my daughter Calleigh, I've noticed she's taken a very big liking to you and it's something that I have to say I disagree about. Calleigh is young, beautiful, intelligent and still has a lot of potential, I don't really want her to waist that"

"Mrs. Duquesne, I understand that a lot and I know that all you want for your daughter is the very best and I can assure you that her she is doing great -"

"Mr. Caine I don't think you understood me very well, I know my daughter is doing terrific in her job but it's her love life that I'm having trouble with. I don't think it's very ideal that she has work relationship especially with her boss. I know she loves you and you most certainly love her but I think we both know what's best for Calleigh"

"Mrs. Duquesne, I adore your daughter and would never let anything happen to her, but I will respect your feelings towards this situation and leave as soon as possible"

Horatio stood to leave but was stopped by Marjorie.

"Lieutenant Caine, I do like you, you're a very lovely and well manned gentleman, your mother had brought you up well, but I don't think someone as old as you should be seen with my daughter someone more closer to her age would be more suited, you do understand Mr. Caine?"

"I do, and I respect your wishes, so I'll be leaving on the next plane for Miami" Horatio told her

Marjorie could sense the disappointment in his voice, "Thank you Lieutenant, I wish you well in the future in what ever you decide to follow"

"Tell Calleigh, if I don't see her again, that I'll see her in another life" Horatio told Marjorie.

She nodded and watched him walk back upstairs to his room to pack. Marjorie knew what Calleigh would say and do when she found out that Horatio had left, although she knew Calleigh didn't have to find out that it was her doing after all.

S/G

Calleigh smiled happily as she walked past the paddock as her horse, a fiery red chestnut colour, named Phoenix galloped up to her. Calleigh stepped towards the fence climbed over and mounted Phoenix. She took hold of his mane and clucked him on. Slowly Calleigh got him to walk around the paddock; she then increased his speed to a canter, then closed her eyes and felt the wind blow in her face. She suddenly opened her eyes as Phoenix stumbled. Calleigh sighed as the moment was ruined. She halted Phoenix and lent down to talk into his ear.

"Hey boy, guess what? I'm meeting Horatio for lunch, nothing special just a nice picnic over in Grass valley"

Phoenix picked his ears which made Calleigh laugh, "Yes, I know it's our favourite spot, but Horatio is an important part of my life now, so I think he has a right to know"

Calleigh didn't hear the cab pull up but Phoenix did and let out a loud whinny, which caused Calleigh to look up and in the direction Phoenix was looking in. She trotted him over to the fence, dismounted and climbed the fence. He dad came over to her.

"Lamb chop why don't you go and have a look and see who it is, I'll cool Phoenix down for you" Duke offered to his daughter.

"Thanks daddy" Calleigh replied, she kissed Duke on the cheek and walked towards the front of the house.

S/G

Calleigh watched as she saw the cab slowly pull out of the drive way, she caught a glance of some red hair and realized it was Horatio. Calleigh walked faster and faster until she was running, trying to hopefully get his attention so he would stop and talk to tell her what was going on. She noticed the cab driver nod in her direction and saw Horatio shake his head in a 'no' gesture. Calleigh stopped running when she saw this and somehow landed on the ground, she couldn't remember if she fell, tripped, fainted or even let herself get on the ground.

She soon felt the cold tears streaming down her face. Was it possible that Horatio wasn't coming back? Didn't he want to say goodbye? Did she do something wrong? That's when Calleigh realized, as her tears dried up quickly, it wasn't her who had done something wrong it was her mother; of all people to interfear with her love life it just had to be her mother.

S/G

So what did you think of that chapter, I'm trying to make it more interesting hopefully. Please send me a review even if you don't like, just want to know a few things or if you want me to maybe add something in the next chapter that was unanswered.

Next chapter Calleigh & her Mom sit down to talk.


	18. Questions

Ok so here is the next chapter I'm hopefully going to be adding one each day.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I couldn't believe how many reviews got even though I hadn't added a chapter in like months. Thank you all so very much. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**S/G**

Calleigh sat on the couch in her room with her over sized purple hoody and navy blue track pants and her black fluffy ugg boots on. She had her throw rug over her and a tub of chocolate ice cream in her hand. The tears that she had before where now back and nothing she could do would stop them.

"Calleigh, Calleigh Jorja Duquesne, will you answer me?" Marjorie called out to her daughter.

She watched as Calleigh slowly looked up at her, with anger in her eyes.

"Calleigh baby, what's wrong?" Marjorie sat down next to Calleigh, who in turn put the ice cream down and stood up and turned to face Marjorie.

"What's wrong, what's wrong, is that all you can say? Is what's wrong" Calleigh screamed at her mom.

"Calleigh, please" Her mother tried to plead with her.

"No" Calleigh yelled back at her mother, she was angry and now determent to get the truth out of her mother. "You made him leave, you had one of your 'I know you're not good enough for my daughter so leave' talks and he left, what did you say to him?"

Marjorie looked at Calleigh, amazed to see her daughter in such a range.

"What did you say to him?" Calleigh once again yelled at her mother.

"I told him that I didn't think he was good enough for my daughter, so he respected my wishes and left" Marjorie raised her voice at Calleigh.

"Why? I loved him so much and he loved me for who I was not just 'cause I was blonde like most guys" Calleigh yelled back now in tears

"Calleigh you where only using him, you thought you loved him but didn't, I've seen it before, I know, and now you've had sex with this man there's nothin' else you could want from him"

"That's bullshit and you know it, I loved him and I…I…" Calleigh was lost for words. Maybe her mother was right; maybe she didn't really love him. She didn't know what to do, so instinct took over and she fled. Calleigh ran out the house past the paddocks and down towards the river.

Marjorie watched as Calleigh left the room. She'd been sitting there not so long where Duke interrupted her.

"Why is out daughter in such a mess?" he asked standing the door way of Calleigh's room.

Marjorie sighed, glad that her sons where not home, "I told horatio what I thought of his relationship with Calleigh, he left upon my wishes, I didn't force him to leave, I told Calleigh and told her the truth of there relationship, she doesn't what it to be true"

Duke nodded in agreement, "That was us once, until you fell pregnant with Adam, then we forced out relationship to work only that made it worse after Calleigh came and we broke up several years later"

"I know, I just don't want Calleigh goin' through the same thing we did" Marjorie told Duke.

"One day she'll understand that we were only trying to help here" Marjorie announced after some silence.

"She will and hopefully before it's all too late".

**S/G **

Kicking the dried dirt up with her boots Calleigh watched as some of the dirt stuck to the wet patches on the boots. She'd spend the late morning to early evening down by the river. Thinking about what her mother had side. Calleigh stopped at the back door took of her boots and stepped inside to find her mother in the kitchen.

"I was wondering when you where going to come back, I thought Robert might fine you later on in the night and bring you home"

Calleigh watch her mother chop up some potatoes. "Well he didn't".

Marjorie smiled "I see" Talking a deep breath she continued "Calleigh did you think about what I said?"

Calleigh sat down on one of the bar stools, picked up a piece of pumpkin and cut the skin off it. "I did, I just don't understand how I could love him but not love him"

Marjorie smiled at their maid Maria as she came in the door with a bag of vegetables. She chuckled at Calleigh's questions and nodded at Marjorie "She's an expert" she told Calleigh in her tick Spanish accent.

Calleigh looked at her mother with a questionable on her face "What's Maria talking about mama?"

"Your father and I where never really in love, we were in love, but not 'in love' with each other enough, I fell pregnant with Adam so we made a choice to try to work things out for our child, it worked but not for long. Once you where born things started going again, I knew we had tried hard but we just didn't love each out the right way. I don't want you to make that same mistake I did Calleigh, especially with your boss. Its a wonderful man but you never really did love him enough, yeah you get the accessional flutter in the stomach or the tingle up your spin but it never felt right you just believed it was right"

"How will I know if I'm really in love with someone mama?" Calleigh asked concerned

"Trust me you'll know no matter how long it takes" Marjorie told her daughter "And don't worry you'll have children when you find the right man"

Calleigh sighed and put the pumpkin and peeler down "Think I need to talk to him and tell him the truth"

"That would be a good idea" Marjorie smiled at her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

**S/G **

Calleigh walked up the stairs to her room as she got closer she heard her cell go off indicating that she had a new message. She picked up her cell and read the message.

"_Cal, hey, sorry if it's the wrong time 2 tell u this but H and Mari r together, I think he's waitin' 4 u 2 say somethin' bout ur relationship but they've been out n' stuff, I'll c u wen u get back_

_Nat"_

Maybe it was a good thing that she was breaking up with Horatio, he'd moved on and so soon. Calleigh sighed and sent Natalia a message back saying thank you and stuff. She put the cell phone on the bed not knowing what do.

Ten minutes later after much debating Calleigh picked up the phone and dialed Horatio's number it was scary how she knew his number so well yet she was always using speed dial. Calleigh waited for him to pick up.

"Hey handsome it me…"

**S/G **

A/N: Ok sorry to leave you there and with a short chapter, the next one isn't going to be much longer as it's the phone call but then again it maybe about as long as this one or long I can't remember. Please review and watch out for the next chapter up soon. Sorry to disappoint but there's only two more chapters to go. With the last chapter I'm hoping to get about 7 maybe 8 pagers, with most questions answered so if you have a query let me know and I'll give you an answer in the last question.


	19. The Call Back Home

Thank you so much to all who reviewed, one more chapter to go. Hope you enjoy it.

S/G

Calleigh picked up the phone and dialed Horatio's number it was scary how she knew his number so well yet she was always using speed dial. Calleigh waited for him to pick up.

"Hey handsome it me…"

"Calleigh, how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Tired been working a case for the last 48 hours"

Calleigh faked a laugh "Can we talk…about…us?"

She waited for Horatio to answer her but got no reply so she continued "I had an amazing time with you while we where in Darnell, everything was perfect and you…you were wonderful, but then I did some thinkin' and I realized I loved you but not enough to love you, I feel as though I lead you on and I'm sorry if we did anything that you regret doing"

"I don't regret anything Calleigh, but I do think its best we leave our relationship back in Darnell and move on. Everything that happened was a blessing but its time we moved on and find other people"

Calleigh wiped away a stray tear, "I agree, I'll…um see you when I get back"

"Take your time Calleigh"

"Give me 3 weeks and I'll be back"

"I'll see you in three weeks then"

"Three weeks it is, bye Calleigh" Horatio hung up.

Calleigh let the tears fall, she thru the phone on the bed, changed into a pair of beige jodhpurs and orange shirt, grabbed her gloves and helmet then went down stairs put her boots on and went out to the barn.

**S/G **

Calleigh walked up to the stall that Sam was in. He was a 15.2hh bay gelding with a star on his forehead and two white socks on his back legs. Sam was one of Calleigh's favourite horses that you could just take out for a hack and ride him hard and he wouldn't care, just as long as when you got back he could have an apple and a carrot. Calleigh gave Sam a scratch on his head and clipped his lead line to his halter. She led him to the tacking post, where she changed his halter for a bridle. Not worrying about a saddle, Calleigh took him out side the barn and mounted him.

"Hey Calleigh long time no see" a familiar voice called out to her.

Calleigh turned her upper body around and looked to see the stable hand.

"Hey Matt how's things?" Calleigh asked as Matt walked up to Calleigh and Sam.

"The usual" Matt said patting Sam.

"Don't have anyone special then?"

"Me? Come on Calleigh, you were the last person I dated and it ended there, and that's 'cause I couldn't find anyone as good as you"

"You make me sound like a whore" Calleigh laughed.

Matt laughed at Calleigh's remark "I don't mean it like that, you are a wonderful women and I loved going out with you and no girl could match your standards."

"I have standards now?" Calleigh looked at Matt surprise

"You gave me standards; anyway I need to finish off a few things here, so I'll catch you later"

"Yeah, come round for dinner, mama's got the roast cooking tonight"

"Marjorie's roast, always a favourite among us stable hands" Matt answered.

"Good to know" Calleigh laughed then pushed Sam in a canter and headed off towards the far paddock near the trails.

**S/G **

"H, who was that?" Eric asked as he walked into his boss's office.

"No one important Eric" Horatio replied.

Eric handed Horatio his report from the case "H I don't mean to pry but what happened between you and Calleigh, while you where away?"

Horatio ran his fingers through his hair "A lot Eric, things happened that shouldn't have so where just having a rest from each other now"

"I'm sorry I asked H, have a good night" Eric answered then left.

As Eric turned the corner from Horatio's office he bumped into Alexx.

"Alexx, H and Cal are having a time out, I don't know what happened, but all I know is things didn't go as planed"

"Eric honey, where going to have to call Calleigh and get her to talk" Alexx said as she pressed the button to the elevator to go to the 2nd floor.

"I'm with you Alexx"

**S/G **

Alexx watched as her children set the table and her husband came in from the study. He came over to Alexx who was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Something wrong Alexx?" Jonathan.

Alexx look up at her husband "I'm going to miss dinner tonight I need to sort some things out and ring Calleigh"

Jonathan smiled kindly "take your time, the kids will understand, tell Calleigh I said hi"

"I will thanks honey" Alexx kissed her husband on the cheek, took the phone and went to their bed room.

Alexx had only called Calleigh a couple of times while she was in Darnell and both times Calleigh had answered so she was hoping that this time she would answer and not suspect anything.

After the second ring Calleigh picked up.

"Alexx, hey what can I do for my favourite ME?" Calleigh asked all cheerful.

"I want to know what happened between you and Horatio." Alexx said cutting straight to the point.

This court Calleigh off guard "Um…" Calleigh sighed knowing that she should just tell Alexx the truth. "We go close, maybe even too close, we had…we did it…sex…it was wonderful but things happened and now we've not together end of story"

"Calleigh please do something about it. He's miserable and nothing is the same around here, he needs you Calleigh"

"He needs me, he's the one who left me with no goodbye nothing not even a letter" Calleigh explained her accent strong and angry.

"Please try and talk to him again Calleigh" Alexx pleaded.

"I will when we he gets out of his stubborn streak and stops acting like he's the only one with a broken heart" Calleigh explained.

"I'll talk to him Calleigh and let him know"

Calleigh smiled softly "Thank you Alexx, I'll see you soon"

"You too honey I hope you have a safe flight home"

"I will bye Alexx"

"Bye sweetie"

**S/G **

"Hold the lift" Eric called out as the doors went to close.

Alexx pressed the 'open doors' button and let Eric get in.

"Hey how you?" Alexx asked once the doors were closed.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Good"

"OK, so what happened with Calleigh?" Eric asked eager to find out the details.

"She said that Horatio just left and didn't even tell her not a letter or something saying goodbye" Alexx explained.

"Something is wrong with those two but I'm not getting involved" Eric told Alexx

"Me either" Alexx said as the doors opened and they both went there separate ways.

**S/G **

Later that morning Alexx had discussed the matter with Tim and then again with Eric and they had both advised her that she should be the one to talk to Horatio as she had spoken to Calleigh. So that was where Alexx was headed, to Horatio's office as well as with her report on latest case which involved the boyfriend murdering his ex-girlfriend as she had broken up with him.

Alexx knocked on the door but didn't get a reply so she carefully pushed the door open to find Horatio on the phone, he mentioned for her to sit.

"I'll see you tonight" Horatio told the other person on the phone. "Alexx how can I help you?" Horatio asked turning his full attention to her.

Alexx handed him her report "My report for this case and if I may ask a few question regarding you and my friend Calleigh"

Alexx watched Horatio's reaction as it went from calm and relaxed to concern and worry. She'd never seen him react this way, he was always relaxed and calm in any situation.

"I talked to Calleigh the other night and she told me, after I'd talked her into it, that you just left not saying anything; honey how you can do that to the one you lover, I'll never know. She was so angry, Calleigh said she felt like she'd done something wrong but didn't know what"

Horatio ran his fingers through his hair, "He mother sat down with me and we talked, I didn't know what was wrong but I got this feeling that she didn't like me, then when our conversation ended Mrs. Duquesne asked me to leave, so I did what Mrs. Duquesne asked and left, I asked Mrs. Duquesne to inform Calleigh that I had left, I see it didn't get to her"

Alexx shook her head "Calleigh did tell me that her mother does, sometimes, interferes with her relationships, I'm so sorry Horatio"

"Please don't be, I think that that relationship was the wonderful thing Calleigh and I had, even though it was only for a short time and now that it's over I don't regret it but I do think it's best that we ended it" Horatio smiled a soft smile at Alexx "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"That's all thank you Horatio, enjoy your night" Alexx replied with a smirk on her face. Horatio just nodded.

**S/G **

On her way back down to the morgue, Alexx stopped in to see Eric and Tim.

"I spoke to Horatio" Alexx announced not bothering to say hello.

"Hello to you too Alexx" Speed smartly remarked.

Alexx rolled her eyes and softly laughed.

"So what happened?" Eric asked eager to find out.

"Calleigh's mum, apparently, told Horatio to leave, and he asked her to let Calleigh know, she didn't tell Calleigh and everything got misunderstood"

Eric nodded knowingly about Calleigh's mother. It had happened a few times from what Calleigh had told him about her mother getting too involved in her relationships.

"Horatio also has a date tonight, don't know what but there is some one" Alexx disappointedly told the boys.

"My sister" Eric answered "She called me to let me know that they are back together"

Tim looked at Eric knowingly, but the answer was answered by Alexx.

"Marisol"

S/G

(Next chapter- Calleigh comes back to Miami to tie up lose ends and say goodbye)


	20. Goodbye is Forever

AN: ok so this is the final chapter. I have currently started typing up th sequel to this story. But unlike this story I will be adding a chapter every 2nd or 3rd day.

Hope you enjoy reading. Dont forget to review.

Flashback

"_Alexx guess what I got a job offer in NY, should I take it?" Calleigh excitedly told Alex once the older women had picked up the phone. _

"_Hold up sugar, you got a job offer in New York, firstly when did you apply?"_

"_I didn't, one of my best friends Stella Bonasera is a detective who works in the NY crime labs and there was a position available, she called me and asked me if I wanted it. I've met Mac Taylor, their head of lab, before and when he found out I was thinking of applying he convinced me to take it. Stella knew about me and Horatio and when I told Mac he suggested a change of scenery might do me good" _

"_Well if you want it baby girl then I say go for it" Alexx told Calleigh happy for her friend._

"_Really thank you Alexx, I think I will take it, Mac was right I do need a change of scenery. Well I'll see you in five days then Alexx"_

"_ok sugar, have a safe flight"_

"_I will Alexx, bye"_

"_Bye sugar._

Present

Calleigh looked out the window of the plane as it touched down in Miami. She knew this was going to be her final time, for a while, that she would be in the place that she had called home for many years. It had been four weeks since she'd been to Miami and right now she was having a hard time trying to convince her self that this was the right thing to do. After talking to both Alexx and Eric they had agreed to meet her at the airport. Alexx had promised she wouldn't tell Horatio and she said she would tell Eric not to tell anyone. As Calleigh walked up the walk way she could see Alexx and Eric standing at the window, it was amazing how people could change in such a short time.

"Calleigh sweetie, it's good to see you again" Alexx embraced Calleigh in a hug. It brought tears to her eyes.

Eric scooped Calleigh into a giant hug and they shared a friendly kiss on the lips. "It's good to see you Cal"

"You too Eric, it's good to be back even if it's only for a week" Calleigh smiled a fake smile.

Eric took her luggage and they walked out to the hummer.

**S/G **

As Calleigh got out of the Hummer she felt the warm Miami sun hit her. She'd missed it and would miss it more once in New York. Eric had taken her luggage from the hummer and was now taking it inside her condo. It wasn't until she heard Alexx's voice that Calleigh realized Alexx had been standing near her.

"Changing your mind yet sugar?" Alexx asked in a serious tone.

Calleigh shock her head "nah, just gonna miss the warmth, I haven't seen snow so that shell be good but I'll miss Miami"

"Thought you might" Alexx said with a smile.

"Alexx how's Horatio?" Calleigh asked with slight sadness in her voice.

"Moody and very stubborn, I think he misses you Cal, he wont say it, but he does. After two of our recent cases he didn't speak to any one, not even me, poor Marisol, she didn't know why he was so upset"

"Marisol? As in Eric's sister? Horatio's dating her" Calleigh looked at Alexx with a questionable look.

"I'm sorry honey, she called him about a week after he came back, they've been going out since" Alexx explained "There was nothing I could do"

"It's ok, I told him we needed to move on find other people, it was best for both of us" Calleigh softly smiled.

"You sure sweetie, I could go convince him, it wouldn't hurt" Alexx offered

"No Alexx, I need to move on, I'm glad he's found someone else"

"Me too, but Honey she could pass as his young sister" Alexx looked at Called with a 'come on' look.

Calleigh laughed, "I think I'll go see before I leave, I need to tell him a few things"

"You sure, that's a good idea Calleigh, he's still trying to get over you?"

"I know Alexx, but I have to see him just one last time before I go, I need to see for myself that he's moved on" Calleigh explained.

"That's fine sugar" Alexx answered.

Calleigh and Alexx stood in silence for a few moments taking in the scenery from outside Calleigh's condo. Calleigh looked over at the Beach; remembering a case that her and Horatio had had together. Eric and Speed had been working on one at a night club while she had gone with Horatio.

They had ended up spending at least three nights at his house going over all the case notes and suspects until they had finally came down to two suspects. Calleigh remembered the nights like it was yesterday they had woken up each morning in his bed wrapped in each others arms.

"Calleigh sweetie?" Alexx called out to Calleigh waking her from her thoughts.

Calleigh looked up at Alexx, "Sorry just thinking"

"You want to share?" Alexx asked interested

"Just remembering a case I had with Horatio, happened a long time again now, it was on that beach, when he found out I lived close by he told me to be careful and followed me home most nights from work" Calleigh explained to Alexx.

Alexx smiled softly "He cares for you Calleigh"

"No" Calleigh answered plainly "He used to"

"Come on, you and I have a lot of packing to do" Alexx told Calleigh putting her arms around the younger woman and moving her towards the door.

"Actually Alexx I have something to tell you" Calleigh started.

**S/G **

Calleigh and Alexx had finished packing some off her things, after Eric had left them to go back to work. Calleigh had then nagged Alexx to take her to the lab for her to say her good byes and after some begging Alexx had given in.

"Calleigh, it's so good to see you again" Natalia exclaimed as Calleigh walked into the Break room. Embracing the older blonde haired woman

"You too Natalia, so how's everything?" Calleigh asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Everything's great, everyone misses you so much, especially H…I mean Eric"

"It's ok, Alexx and I talked, she told me everything that's been happening, everything about Horatio" Calleigh explained.

"I'm sorry Calleigh, you two are so good together, and you're like the perfect couple" Natalia announced, with sadness in her voice

"I thought that two but I guess some things aren't made to last" Calleigh added with a small smile.

"So do you have any plans?" Natalia asked changing the subject.

"I'm going to New York I got a job offer at the crime lab, it should be a nice change of scenery, and of weather too" Calleigh told her.

"New York, wow, that's a big change"

"I know but I want to travel and this is a good place to start, I also need to move on from…Horatio" Calleigh said

"It will be a good change for you after all that's happened, so you leave tonight right?" Natalia asked

"No" Calleigh replied suddenly "I'm spending tomorrow with my dad and a friend of mine hopefully I can sort out my 'friend' issues before I leave"

"Your friend?" Natalia asked curiously

"My friend, if everything goes as planed I'll tell you about her"

"Promise?"

"I promise Nat, if you'll excuse me I'm off to see Horatio" Calleigh announced standing up.

"About time too" Natalia replied

Calleigh looked at Natalia with a 'oh my god you did not just say that' look.

Natalia laughed and gave Calleigh a gently push "He was in his office last"

Natalia smiled as she watched her friend leave to go find their boss.

**S/G **

It had taken Calleigh longer then usual to get to Horatio's office, as she had stopped to say goodbye to people along the way. Making her way up the stairs Calleigh placed her hand on rail and slowly took the stair remembering how many times she had been up them whether it was to talk to horatio about a case, give him her case report or to just talk about personal issues.

As Calleigh got closer to his office door she could hear him talking to some. It took Calleigh a minute or so to realize it was Marisol. Taking a deep breath Calleigh knocked on the door, loud enough for them to hear her over all their shouting.

At the sound of his voice Calleigh pushed the door open; the first thing she noticed was the completely shocked look on Marisol's face. Poor girl was stunned to find Calleigh back.

"Hey" Calleigh managed smiling at a shocked Marisol, "I heard you two are going out, that's great"

"I know, I couldn't believe it when he said yes" Marisol explained in a stuck up way.

Calleigh turned to Horatio sensing that Marisol wanted to 'fight'.

"Do you mind if we talk in private, I need to tell you something" Calleigh asked Horatio.

"Of course, Marisol I'll see you later" Horatio told his girlfriend.

Marisol walked up to Horatio & gave him a long passionate kiss until Calleigh alerted her presences.

"I'll see you later" Marisol smiled flirtatiously at Horatio, gave Calleigh a quick smile then left.

Calleigh smiled at Horatio "I'd glad you've managed to move on"

"I'm sorry Calleigh" Horatio answered his head hung in shame.

"Don't be" Calleigh replied "It's good to see you with someone who makes you happy"

"That could still be use you know?" Horatio questioned

"No" Calleigh sternly answered "Don't you dare disappoint that girl, like you did me…I didn't come up here to fight"

Horatio looked at Calleigh surprised

"I came up to say goodbye, and to let you know I got offered a job in New York so I'm going up there for a while, come visit"

"Why New York though Calleigh?"

"I told you, we both needed change and time away for each other, two weeks just wasn't enough for me" Calleigh said

"So I guess this is goodbye then?" Horatio asked sadly

"It is" Calleigh stepped into Horatio's open arms and they stood like this for a few minutes

"Goodbye Calleigh, it'll sure be hard trying to replace you"

"No, it won't, it'll just be hard trying to find someone who's like me……goodbye Horatio" Calleigh smiled softly

Calleigh closed his office door and stood against it "I'll miss you Handsome"

On the other side of the door Horatio sat at his desk took a deep breath and whispered "I'll miss you Calleigh"

**S/G **

"Rise and shine Calleigh, you have a plan to catch" Eric voice floated through bedroom.

"I knew this was a bad idea staying with you" Calleigh jokingly snapped as she sat up in bed.

"Hey, you needed a bed I was offering" Eric added coming into the room with breakfast.

"Eric you shouldn't have" Calleigh answered once she had saw the breakfast.

"I didn't um…H rang and told me too"

"oh, but thanks for getting it ready" Calleigh replied

"No problem" Eric answered and sat next to Calleigh

"My plan leaves at 11am, so that gives me about 2 hours to get ready" Calleigh thought out aloud.

"Yes your right" Eric added.

"Shut up" Calleigh pushed him off the bed laughing.

"I'll miss you Calleigh, a lot"

"I'll miss you too Eric, you have to come visit"

Eric stood up and pulled Calleigh into a hug "Be safe always"

Eric kissed Calleigh softly on the head and felt her tears on his chest.

**S/G **

"American Airlines bowing 747 is now boarding for New York"

"That's me" Calleigh announced with a sad smile.

"It sure is sugar, call me when you land" Alexx said

"I promise" Calleigh answered through tears, then turned to Natalia.

"You and I are going to have a million shopping trips when you come visit, keep the boys in line and Eric away from bimbos at crime scenes" Calleigh told her.

"I'll do my best and you have to email me everyday and we'll talk every weekend" Natalia replied, with a hug the two separated and Calleigh went over to Tim.

"My over protected big brother, keep safe, I'll be visiting your family while I'm up there like you told me to, don't go getting any girl pregnant while I'm away unless Alexx agrees to it" Calleigh sternly warned him.

Speed laughed with sadness, "My beautiful sister, be safe I'll be up in two weeks for my sisters wedding, I'll see you then"

Calleigh and Speed hugged then separated.

Picking up her carry bag Calleigh walked over the departing area, she glanced back and saw a familiar red head stand with the group. He looked over at her as Alexx nudged him when she had saw Calleigh look over. He was now walking towards her.

"Calleigh"

"Horatio"

Calleigh dropped her bag and almost jumped into Horatio's open arms.

"Don't leave" He whispered into her ear.

"Its for the best handsome, we need the distance, I can't keep hurting my heart"

"Please Calleigh" Horatio and Calleigh's eyes locked blue on to green.

His were saying stay.

Her's were begging him to let go.

"I'll always love you handsome"

"I love you Calleigh"

Horatio lent down to give Calleigh a kiss.

The rest of the team turned there backs to give them some respected privacy.

"Last call for American Airlines bowing 747 boarding now"

"I'd better go" Calleigh told him after she'd pulled away.

Horatio once more captured her lips with his; he gently gained access to his mouth where there tongues dance around.

This time Horatio pulled away.

"I'll never forget what we had Calleigh"

"Hopefully we'll have a case together one day, until then goodbye Handsome"

Calleigh turned her back to Horatio and walked over to the guy and gave him her ticket.

"Enjoy your flight miss"

"Thank you" Calleigh smiled softly and turned to see her old team standing together with tears in there eyes and smiles on their faces.

Taking a deep breath Calleigh continued into the terminal tunnel this was where she was going to a new start in life, to a new beginning and a new future.

**S/G **

I've finally finished and yes there is going to be a sequel. I've just started typing it up.

Thank you to all who reviewed & where patience enough to wait for the next chapters.


End file.
